


Fun

by clare_dragonfly



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a perv. Abby is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

“What, you’ve never kissed a girl before?”

“Well—no,” replied Kate, a little bewildered. She held out the caffeinated slushy she’d brought for her friend. “And that seriously sounds like something Tony would say.”

Abby accepted the drink and slurped up some of it before responding. “Well, that’s because Tony’s a perv and would be thinking about girls kissing in pervy ways. But it’s totally not pervy.”

“Well, it might not be pervy, but it’s a little weird,” Kate replied, laughing disbelievingly. She leaned on the counter. “When I kiss a guy, it’s because I care about him and am interested in pursuing a relationship with him.”

“But this is different!” Abby protested, setting down her drink and gesturing somewhat randomly. “Kissing a girl isn’t about a relationship, it’s about being friends and having fun.” When Kate shook her head again, Abby smiled mischievously. “Come on, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Kate shook her head more energetically, but didn’t back away as Abby advanced towards her. “Whoa whoa whoa. Why exactly is this necessary?”

“I told you, it’s fun! And everyone should have this experience at some point in their lives. Well, every girl anyway.”

“I don’t—” But Kate’s next words were cut off by Abby’s lips pressed against hers. After the initial shock, she closed her eyes and relaxed, eventually returning the kiss.

Abby broke away after a too-short time with a satisfied smirk. “Well?”

“You were right,” admitted Kate. “I—” Her eyes widened at something she saw over Abby’s shoulder. “DINOZZO!”

Tony smirked, leaning against the doorway of Abby’s lab. “Oh, girls, don’t stop on my account.”

Kate stormed out of the room, shoving Tony out of the way as she passed him. Abby turned to him and grinned.

“Want a turn?”


End file.
